


Whisper What I Need

by FervidAsAFlame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame
Summary: But he had asked for this, after all. Had known exactly what he was doing for when he had complained to Merlin that they never took their time any more, that Merlin’s long work hours and endless paper grading during finals week had made sex too rushed, too perfunctory. He knew he was acting a bit of a brat --  which wasn’t normally their scene -- but he couldn’t help it. He was starting to feel the need itching under his skin and it had gotten to the point of distraction.Luckily for him, Merlin -- his sweet, sexy,perfectMerlin -- had taken one look at his crossed arms, jutting chin, hurt eyes and known exactly what he was asking for.Arthur has needs -- Merlin is happy to help.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 197





	Whisper What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from writing my ACBB fic and this is what resulted. Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you so much to the lovely [Aoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/), as always, for the super fast beta!

The door to the flat pushed open and Arthur shot in, stopping just inside the door out of habit to toe off his dress shoes. Merlin sauntered in right behind him and closed the door firmly, taking care to flip the deadbolt and set his keys carefully on the entryway table. Arthur hovered in the doorway, uncertain of what to do next until Merlin turned to him with a predatory gaze.

"You," he breathed, closing in on Arthur quickly. He neither slammed him against the wall nor gave him time to slip away -- just crowded in with a steady confidence that sparked something in Arthur immediately. "Were brilliant," Merlin went on, tugging at the lapels of Arthur's charcoal suit. "Weren't you, pet?" 

Arthur swallowed, the wall pressed against his back and the steady pressure of Merlin leaning against his front. Merlin cocked his head and regarded Arthur for a long moment.

"You were such a good boy for me at the restaurant. I think you deserve to be rewarded."

Arthur couldn't help the small whimper that escaped at the words, but silenced himself immediately. He glanced up at Merlin to see whether he'd heard.

Of course he had. Merlin frowned slightly but cupped a hand around the side of Arthur's neck, letting his thumb trail across his jaw. Arthur closed his eyes and pressed into the caress, just slightly. When he opened his eyes again, the frown had vanished and Merlin was smiling at him indulgently. 

"You're already so gone, aren't you, pet?" Merlin asked with a touch of wonder in his voice.

Arthur nodded. It had been hard enough to leave the flat at all after Merlin had spent an hour slowly working him open with his tongue and fingers -- stopping just short every time Arthur was close to coming. Harder still when in the end, Merlin had only slipped a plug in where he was aching for Merlin’s cock and ordered Arthur to put on a suit. 

But he had asked for this, after all. Had known exactly what he was doing for when he had complained to Merlin that they never took their time any more, that Merlin’s long work hours and endless paper grading during finals week had made sex too rushed, too perfunctory. He knew he was acting a bit of a brat -- which wasn’t normally their scene -- but he couldn’t help it. He was starting to feel the need itching under his skin and it had gotten to the point of distraction. 

Luckily for him, Merlin -- his sweet, sexy, _perfect_ Merlin -- had taken one look at his crossed arms, jutting chin, hurt eyes and known exactly what he was asking for. The relief when he had crossed the room and pulled Arthur into his lap had been far greater than Arthur would ever admit. 

Now in the hallway, Arthur stood still, his lips slightly parted, and waited as Merlin’s hands slid around to unfasten the silk tie at his neck. 

“You were so good when I reached under the tablecloth and took out your cock, weren’t you?” Merlin purred as he slipped the tie off, then folded it carefully and placed it next to his keys on the entryway table. “And I know how much you wanted it, because you were dripping wet for me. But you didn’t even squirm, didn’t make a sound as I played with you under the table -- did you, pet?” 

“No,” Arthur answered softly. His mind was growing fuzzy and warm in that way that he craved, everything else fading away other than the fact that he was _Merlin’s_ to do with as he liked. 

“No, you didn’t. Not even when I brought you right to the edge again. Not even when that waitress came and asked if you wanted dessert. You could have said something cheeky then, I suppose, but you just looked at the table like a good boy. You did have a bit of a flush, but I won’t punish you for that. God, you’re gorgeous,” Merlin murmured, dragging the pad of his forefinger over Arthur’s bottom lip, then pressing two fingers into his mouth. Arthur’s eyes drifted shut again as he closed his mouth around them, sucking greedily. Merlin let him for a second, then gently drew them out and grasped Arthur’s chin, forcing his eyes up to meet his. 

“And then the waitress gave you the check, didn’t she, love?” Merlin asked in a steady voice. Arhur felt shame wash over him. Of course Merlin had noticed, had seen Arthur deflate a bit as he did every time someone made a joke about who wore the trousers in the relationship, or assumed he was in charge, or concluded that he had everything under control just because he was Arthur Pendragon -- broad, built, fit, the star CEO of Pendragon Inc. 

Merlin released his chin and reached up to stroke at his fringe with a gentle hand. “I know that stung, didn’t it? When she assumed you were in charge. I know you already have the weight of the world on your back -- all those big decisions at work, everyone looking to you. But I want you to remember,” Merlin’s fingers tightened in his hair and tugged his head up with a short jerk, “That in this house, _I_ am in charge. And I’m going to take care of you now, okay, love? Would you like that?” 

Arthur was embarrassed to feel his eyes fill, but he managed a nod. Merlin’s fingers stayed twisted tight in his hair as he pulled him in for a scorching kiss that left Arthur and trembling with anticipation. Merlin broke off but stayed close, his lips brushing Arthur’s as he spoke softly. 

“Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes. Kneel on the bed facing the wall. Hands behind your back. Wait for me.” 

Merlin stepped back and Arthur felt the loss of his warmth acutely, but wasted no time in following instructions. Once he had undressed and was in place on the bed, he settled in to wait and enjoy the slow pulsing of satisfaction break over him in waves as he relinquished control to Merlin. He wanted to squirm against the plug to get pressure where he wanted it, or at least stroke himself a few times to get some relief, but he wanted to be perfect for Merlin, so he didn’t. After an interminable period of time, he heard Merlin’s footsteps come down the hall and stop in the doorway. 

He knew he must have painted an obscene picture, kneeling on the bed with his legs spread wide and his straining cock already dripping onto the sheets. But he kept his eyes trained ahead and let Merlin look until he had his fill, fighting not to shiver under his weighty gaze. 

“Oh, Arthur,” Merlin breathed, finally moving closer to the bed. Arthur felt the mattress dip, and then Merlin put a finger to the exposed end of the plug. He rocked the toy in slightly and Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to keep his breathing steady and his body still. He must have succeeded, because the next thing he knew Merlin’s hot mouth was at the base of his neck. 

“So gorgeous,” he exhaled, mouthing the sensitive skin. “So perfect for me, pet. Down on all fours now, okay?”

Arthur obeyed immediately and he heard Merlin’s bitten off groan behind him, then a shuffling on the bed. Merlin, who was still wearing his suit trousers and dress shirt with the cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to expose his forearms, had walked up the bed on his knees. 

“Take out my cock,” he said when he reached Arthur’s head, voice shaking slightly. Arthur was only too happy to comply, undoing the flies quickly and reaching in to wrap his hand about the heavy heat of him. Once he’d completed his task, he looked up from under his lashes in a silent question. 

“Fuck,” Merlin hissed when their eyes met. “Open your mouth.” 

Arthur again did as he was told, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue cradle the underside of Merlin’s cock as he slipped just the tip into his mouth. Merlin’s hand rested at the back of Arthur’s head with a caress so gentle that it made Arthur’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Arthur,” Merlin warned, and his eyes snapped back to Merlin’s. Merlin held his eyes for a moment until he was sure Arthur had gotten the correction, then Merlin tilted his head back. 

“Now suck me,” he said. “Suck my cock.” 

Arthur surged forward to close his mouth over Merlin’s cock, balancing with one hand on the mattress as he swallowed it down to the root. Arthur could hear the choked off sounds Merlin was making above him and felt a wash of pleasure to know that he was satisfying Merlin so well. Just when he was sinking fully into the heady sensation of Merlin’s scent surrounding him, Merlin’s hand resting on the top of his head, Merlin’s cock filling his throat, Merlin pulled away with a gasp, gripping the base of his cock. Arthur couldn’t help the whine he let out at the loss of all the delicious sensation. Merlin huffed out a laugh. 

“I’m sorry, love -- you look so pretty sucking my cock, but I don’t want to come just yet. Not when you still need looking after.” 

Arthur hummed softly as Merlin rummaged around in the nightstand drawer. A moment later, he was prompted to raise up enough for Merlin to settle a pillow beneath him. He rested his head on his crossed arms and let Merlin rearrange his legs so that they were spread wider. Then Merlin was behind him again, his fingers on the base of the plug, and Arthur held his breath as he twisted it slowly then drew it out. 

This was the part that Arthur loved -- he’d been denied over and over for hours, dragged out in public and played with, taken home and ordered about some more and now -- finally -- he was on the cusp of being rewarded for all his compliance. He turned and pressed his hot face into the crook of his elbow and waited, letting Merlin look as long as he wanted. He tried to imagine what Merlin must see -- Arthur’s legs spread, cock hanging heavy and hot between them, his bollocks full and drawn up to his body, his hole gaping from the plug and slippery with all the lube Merlin had used in his earlier teasing -- and felt a blush creep over his face. 

As if he could hear his thoughts, Merlin snapped the cap off the lube and a moment later pushed two slippery fingers into Arthur’s body, rubbing at the swollen rim and pressing deeper. Arthur didn’t make a sound, but canted his hips up in silent desperation. 

“You need it so badly now, don’t you love?” Merlin said quietly, still teasing one finger around his rim. “And you’ve been so good for me all night.” The finger withdrew and Merlin moved closer to him. He felt the fabric of Merlin’s suit trousers brush against the back of his bare thighs, and knowing that Merlin was still fully clothed whilst Arthur was bare and needy in front of him made his cock twitch. He could feel Merlin’s cock slide across his hole as Merlin took a moment to rut against him, and then the head of his cock was nudging at his entrance. 

“Don’t come until I tell you to,” Merlin said, then plunged in. 

Arthur gasped and arched his back, his mind focussed on where Merlin’s hands were gripping tightly at his hips, pulling him back. After a few slow thrusts, Merlin released his hips in favor of leaning forward to press the length of his body against Arthur’s back. His arms wrapped tightly around Arthur’s torso and he resumed his slow, rolling movements. From this position, Arthur felt as though Merlin were surrounding him, especially when he groaned directly into his ear. 

“God, you feel so good,” Merlin breathed, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Arthur’s shoulder and speeding up his thrusts. Arthur whimpered and couldn’t help but try to push up a bit to squirm beneath him, the angle too shallow to give him what he wanted. Merlin slapped the side of his arse sharply then grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head, his nails biting into the sensitive flesh of his inner wrist. Arthur was too far gone to feel anything but pleasure at the sting.

“Be still,” Merlin whispered in his ear, his voice rough. “Be good for me, pet, just for a little bit longer. I know you can. And then I’m going to make you feel so good.” Merlin punctuated this promise by thrusting harder and sucking a bruise into the side of Arthur’s neck. 

Arthur’s entire body felt taut and drawn out like a bow. Merlin was holding him down, keeping suspended in the timeless place where Arthur’s body only served to bring his pleasure, but Arthur’s need to come was rising with every accidental brush of his prostate that sent sparks skittering across his vision. Finally, at long last, Merlin paused to prop himself up and bent one of Arthur’s knees up and to the side. When he entered Arthur again, a moment later, the angle was perfect and suddenly Arthur was already dangerously close to coming. 

“Please,” he gasped, knowing that Merlin would allow him to beg at this point. “Please, I need … I need to.” He swallowed wetly, feeling out of his mind with pleasure. Merlin’s rhythm was faltering and becoming erratic too, and just as Arthur knew he couldn’t wait a second more, the command came. 

“Go on, love. Come for me.” 

Arthur cried out and shuddered, feeling pulse after pulse of come shot from his aching cock. Merlin was still fucking into him relentlessly, murmurming a litany of “Fuck, oh fuck Arthur,” from above him as Arthur shivered through the aftershocks. It wasn’t long before he was pressing his forehead into the middle of Arthur’s back and shouting as he buried his own orgasm deep in Arthur’s body. 

They panted together for a moment before Merlin pressed a kiss into Arthur’s sweaty back and gently pulled out. Arthur couldn’t help but wince, but Merlin was back in the next instant with a flannel from the bedside table, tenderly cleaning Arthur off and then rolling him over to face him. 

Merlin pulled Arthur into his arms and he went willingly, tucking his head under Merlin’s chin and pressing his face into the exposed skin at the base of his neck. Merlin’s arms were firm around his shoulders and one hand stroked soothingly through his hair. 

“You’re brilliant,” Merlin said softly, kissing his forehead. “You were absolutely perfect. God I can’t believe you’re mine. Let’s have a drink, okay? And let me get out of these clothes.” 

Arthur nodded into his chest and Merlin pushed himself up. He pressed a glass of water into Arthur’s hands and he took an obedient sip as Merlin stripped out of the now soiled dress clothes then returned to the bed to sit up with his back against the headboard. Arthur let himself be gathered into Merlin’s arms once again, reveling in the feel of their bare skin pressed together and Merlin's legs bracketing his. Merlin shifted a bit, keeping one arm tight around Arthur, and reached for a blanket. Arthur hummed a thanks as Merlin wrapped it around his shoulder and rubbed lightly up and down Arthur’s arms. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that,” Merlin whispered, pressing his cheek against the top of Arthur’s head and continuing to stroke him meditatively. “I love being with you like that, taking care of you.”

Arthur said nothing, but his mind buzzed happily with the praise as he snuggled deeper into Merlin's embrace. They sat like that for a long time, Arthur blinking slowly into the rapidly gathering twilight and letting the warmth of Merlin’s caring for him spread through his body like honey. 

After some time had passed, Merlin stroked Arthur’s cheek then tilted his head up gently. 

“Feeling better now?” he asked softly, and kissed Arthur’s forehead when he nodded. 

“You can always just ask, you know,” Merlin said, giving him an extra squeeze. "The next time you're needing this."

“I know,” Arthur replied, leaning in to capture Merlin’s lips for a long, slow kiss. 

“I love you,” Merlin sighed when they broke apart. Arthur smiled and rested his head against Merlin’s shoulder again, feeling secure and fully cared for.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to come follow me on [Tumblr](http://fervidasaflame.tumblr.com/) for crying about my ACBB fic, ramblings about my other WIPs, and always lots of Merthur :)


End file.
